


Prinzipien I

by schaflos



Series: You can be king again [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Wie Pawol Alexander traf.
Series: You can be king again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Prinzipien I

Pawol blätterte die Seite um und warf dabei einen genervten Blick auf die beiden älteren Damen, die einen Tisch weiter saßen. Die ganze Zeit schon tuschelten sie über ihn und bewunderten dabei nicht seinen frisch gestutzten Bart, sondern beschwerten sich gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte, über seinen befleckten Anzug. Die Matschflecken, welche er seit dem letzten Unwetter mit sich herumschleppte, weil ihn zwei rüpelige Jungen umgeschubst hatten, waren immer noch deutlich an seiner rechten Schulter zu sehen, doch Pawol machte sich nichts daraus. Das Jackett war ansonsten in einem einwandfreien Zustand und nur weil seine Waschmaschine den Schaden nicht richten konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich dadurch das schöne Jackett kaputt machen ließ. Energisch knisterte er mit der Zeitung und versuchte krampfhaft die hohen Stimmen der beiden Damen zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf den Artikel vor sich zu konzentrieren.

HEFTIGSTER WINTER SEIT JAHREN – STEHT UNS DIE SCHNEEAPOKALYPSE BEVOR?  
Die Meteorologen sind sich einig: der kommende Winter wird einer der kältesten und härtesten seit mehreren Jahren, Wissenschaftler warnen vor dem wohl heftigsten Schneefall in diesem Jahrzehnt. Die Regierung versucht jetzt schon …

„ … zu einem der ältesten Türme in Moskau. Gemeinsam mit dem dahinterliegenden Gebäude umfasst …“  
Pawol hob den Kopf und sein Blick fand schnell die Reisegruppe, die auf der Mitte des Platzes stand und mit in den Nacken gelegten Köpfen ehrfürchtig zu dem in grau gehaltenem Turm hinaufsah. Ein paar zückten sogar ihre Kamera und knipsten Bilder. Der Reiseführer, ein junger Mann mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, gestikulierte viel und ratterte dabei Fakten und Daten über den Uhrenturm hinunter. Mittlerweile konnte Pawol den Vortrag schon mitsprechen, da alle halbe Stunde eine Touristengruppe an seinem Cafétisch vorbei schlenderte und sich geduldig die Informationen ihres Gruppenführers anhörten. Egal ob russisch, englisch, japanisch, französisch oder sogar portugiesisch, die Touristen schienen alle gleichsam von der Gemütlichkeit des kleinen, ehemaligen Marktplatzes angesprochen zu werden. Einige von ihnen erkannte Pawol später wieder, als sie den Platz erneut aufsuchten und in einem der Cafés Platz nahmen. Vielleicht sollte er seine 'ruhige Ecke' verlegen, dachte er grimmig, als die Bedienung mit seiner Tasse Tee zu ihm kam. Er bedankte sich, legte die Zeitung beiseite und rührte missmutig in der grün-bräunlichen Brühe. Eigentlich hasste er Tee, doch seit Viktors Tod hatte er keinen Alkohol mehr anrühren können und da sein Herz den Kaffee schon seit längerem nicht mehr sonderlich gut vertrug, blieb ihm bis auf Tee, Wasser und Fruchtsaft kaum noch Alternativen.  
Ein heller Punkt zu seiner Linken erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Interessiert an seinem Tee nippend fiel sein Blick auf einen spindeldürren Jungen am gegenüberliegenden Postamt. Wie eine hungrige, streunende Katze schlich er vor der Post auf und ab und behielt dabei die französische Touristengruppe, die nun etwas näher an den Turm herangetreten war, die ganze Zeit über im Blick. Pawol beobachtete seinerseits den Jungen, wie er im Schatten von mehreren Briefträgern, die ihre gemeinsame Mittagspause in der Pizzeria neben Pawols Eiscafé antraten, unauffällig in Richtung der Touristen lief und sich dazu stellte. Pawol musste nun etwas den Hals recken, da die Briefträger im Weg waren, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher erkannt zu haben, dass der Junge soeben einer Frau das Portemonnaie aus der Tasche gestohlen hatte und aus der nachfolgenden Reaktion des Jungen wurde klar ersichtlich, dass dies nicht sein erster Taschendiebstahl gewesen war. Vollkommen ruhig ließ er das Portemonnaie unter seinem viel zu großen grauen T-Shirt verschwinden und entfernte sich mit bedachten Schritten wieder von der Gruppe. Die Frau hatte nichts bemerkt, sie tippte ihrem Mann nur fasziniert auf die Schulter und deutete auf einen der Schmuckläden. Er nickte und lächelte bedächtig, während sie im vermeintlichen Schutz ihrer Führung den Platz wieder verließen. Den jungen Dieb erspähte Pawol am anderen Ende des Platzes in einer Gasse neben dem Turm, wo er wohl sein erbeutetes Geld zählte. Pawols ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit schrie ihn zwar an, den Jungen sofort zur Rede zu stellen und entweder der Frau ihre Brieftasche hinterher zu tragen oder sie an der nächsten Polizeistelle abzugeben, doch sein Mitleid hielt dagegen. Der Junge schien nicht viel älter als zehn Jahre alt zu sein und der viel zu großen und nicht für den kommenden Herbststurm passenden Kleidung nach zu urteilen, war der Kleine entweder sehr arm oder lebte im schlimmsten Falle auf der Straße. Die paar Rubel würde die junge, hübsche Französin mit der Louis Vitton – Tasche wohl kaum vermissen. Pawols Vermutung bestätigte sich, als der Junge nur wenige Minuten später mit zwei Scheinen in der Hand zur Bäckerei neben dem Turm ging und kurz darauf mit einem Brötchen wieder herauskam. Pawol lächelte in seinen Tee. Vielleicht war das nun seine indirekte gute Tat für heute gewesen. Er stellte die Tasse wieder auf ihrer Untertasse ab und griff erneut zur Zeitung.

Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde entdeckte er den Jungen wieder. Dieses Mal näherte er sich einer amerikanischen Touristengruppe, die gerade genaue Entstehungsdaten des Turmes von ihrer Gruppenführerin bekamen. Pawol nahm sich nun mehr Zeit den Jungen zu mustern. Neben dem übergroßen grauen T-Shirt trug er eine ausgeleierte dunkle Stoffhose, die schon einige Flecken und Risse aufwies. Doch beide Kleidungsstücke konnten nicht mit den abgelaufenen, vollkommen zerrissenen Schuhen mithalten, die so verdreckt waren, dass Pawol nicht bestimmen konnte welche Farbe sie eigentlich besaßen. Unter zerzausten ungewaschenen, strähnigen blonden Haarsträhnen strahlten zwei kluge blaue Augen hervor und er war so furchtbar dünn!  
Überrascht entschlossen stellte er sich zu der amerikanischen Gruppe und streckte den Arm nach dem dicken Portemonnaie in der hinteren Hosentasche eines kahlköpfigen, bulligen Mannes aus. Aufmerksam beobachtete Pawol, wie der Junge vorsichtig die in Leder eingebundene Brieftasche hervor angelte und atmete erleichtert aus (wann hatte er vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten?), als der kleine Dieb sie endlich sicher in beiden Händen hielt. Doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an, als der Kerl sich plötzlich verwirrt umdrehte und den Jungen mit dem Portemonnaie erblickte. Er brauchte ungefähr drei Herzschläge, um zu verstehen, dass es sein Portemonnaie war, welches der fremde Junge mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen fest an sich presste.  
„Dieb!“, schrie der Kerl sofort und schubste beinahe seinen Kumpel um, als er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und den Jungen packen wollte. Der hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon angefangen, um sein Leben zu rennen, doch der Amerikaner war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Pawol sprang alarmiert auf und zog dabei nicht nur einige verwirrte Blicke auf sich, sondern brachte somit endlich auch die beiden älteren Damen einen Tisch weiter zum Schweigen.  
Im Zick-Zack jagte der Junge nun über den Platz und Pawol meinte noch nie ein Kind so schnell rennen gesehen zu haben. Panisch sprang er über einen umgekippten Mülleimer hinweg und wollte in eine der Seitengassen des Turmes fliehen, doch dort versperrte ihm ein heran rollendes Taxi den Weg. Gekonnt wich der grapschenden Hand seines Verfolgers zur Seite aus, während dieser kopflos um eine Straßenlaterne herum ihm hinter her hechtete.  
„Ein Dieb! Haltet ihn!“, fluchte der amerikanische Tourist dabei und hätte beinahe eine Frau und ihren Hund umgerannt.  
Nun kamen die beide auf Pawols Eiscafé zu und der ehemalige Soldat hatte schon einen Plan parat. Er trat neben seinen Tisch, packte seinen Stuhl und warf ihm den Jungen direkt in die Laufbahn. Dieser reagierte blitzschnell, machte einen gewaltigen Satz über den umgeworfenen Stuhl, doch diese wenigen Sekunden Verzögerungen reichten Pawols Militärreflexen aus. Er bekam den Jungen am linken Oberarm zu packen und zerrte ihn augenblicklich hinter sich, als der Amerikaner schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Der Junge hinter ihm zitterte fürchterlich, doch sein Adrenalin schien er bei seiner waghalsigen Flucht verbraucht zu haben, da er keine Anstalten machte sich aus Pawols Griff zu winden.  
„Wow … danke, man. Das kleine Biest ist einfach verdammt –“  
„Was glauben Sie eigentlich was Sie da machen?“  
Sowohl der Junge hinter ihm als auch der bullige Amerikaner zuckten bei Pawols lauter, aufgebrachter Stimme zusammen. Pawol weiß treibst du da?, meldete sich sein gesunder Menschenverstand, doch Pawol unterdrückte ihn gekonnt.  
„Ich … ähm …“, der Beklaute kam allmählich wieder zu Atem und räusperte sich lautstark, „Der Bengel hinter Ihnen hat mich beklaut! Mein Portemonnaie hat er mir gestohlen!“  
„Nennen Sie meinen Neffen keinen Bengel!“, fauchte Pawol scharf zurück und schob den fremden Jungen beschützend noch weiter hinter sich, „Und schon gar keinen Dieb! Er hat nichts gestohlen!“  
„Aber mein Portemonnaie ist weg!“, knurrte der Amerikaner zurück und warf dem immer noch zitternden Jungen, den Pawol dabei ein Stückchen fester an seinen Rücken presste, bedrohliche Blicke zu.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich eine kleine Traube an Schaulustigen um sie herum versammelten. Der Manager des Eiscafés trat zu ihnen und fragte, ob denn alles in Ordnung sei und worin das Problem liege, während eine der älteren Damen anbot die Polizei zu rufen.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ma'am“, entgegnete Pawol ruhig und wandte sich dann zum ersten Mal an den kleinen Dieb. Wenn er klug war, hatte er das Portemonnaie irgendwo fallen gelassen, ansonsten müsste sich Pawol rasch noch etwas anderes überlegen. Zu seiner Überraschung zitterte der Junge zwar noch immer, doch in seinem Blick fand der ehemalige Soldat keine Anzeichen von Angst, allerhöchstens etwas Unsicherheit. Er ging auf Nummer sicher und sprach den Jungen auf Russisch an:  
„Viktor …“ Natürlich war ihm auf die Schnelle kein anderer Name als der seines verstorbenen besten Freundes eingefallen. „Stimmt es was dieser Mann sagt? Hast du ihn beklaut?“  
Der Junge war clever. Selbstverständlich hielt er das Portemonnaie nicht mehr in den Händen und schien es wohl während seiner halsbrecherischen Flucht weggeschmissen zu haben. Eingeschüchtert schüttelte der Junge mit dem Kopf und Pawol zog ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln am Handgelenk vor sich. Ihm die Hände väterlich auf die Schultern legend, sah er zu dem nun allmählich verunsicherten Amerikaner.  
„Wie Sie sehen, ist mein Neffe unschuldig. Können Sie mir jetzt erklären, warum Sie ihm eine solche Angst eingejagt und ihn um den halben Platz gescheucht haben?“  
Pawol war sich bewusst, dass die ganze Geschichte sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen war, doch zu seinem Glück kaufte ihm der Amerikaner alles einwandfrei ab.  
„Ich-Ich … aber er hatte doch …!“  
Der Tourist fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über seine Glatze und starrte ungläubig auf die leeren Hände des Straßenjungen. Pawols Hände verstärkten besitzergreifend ihren Griff um die Schultern des Jungen, der nur eingeschüchtert zu dem Amerikaner hochsah.  
„Hier! Ist das Ihr Portemonnaie, Sir?“ Der Leiter der Reisegruppe schob sich durch das kleine Knäul an Schaulustigen und reichte dem glatzköpfigen Kerl seine Brieftasche. „Sie haben sie wohl verloren. Sie lag dort hinten an den Treppen des Uhrenturms.“  
„Also fiel Aufregung um nichts“, knurrte Pawol verächtlich und versuchte so überzeugend wie nur möglich die Rolle des beschützenden Onkels zu spielen.  
Der Amerikaner hatte wenigstens den Anstand rot zu werden und nun vollkommen verunsichert seine Brieftasche entgegen zu nehmen. Die Gruppe an Schaulustigen löste sich nun allmählich gelangweilt wieder auf. Die älteren Damen murmelten irgendetwas von Verantwortungslosigkeit, da Pawol als Onkel sich wohl nicht gut, um seinen Neffen zu kümmern schien.  
Nur der Besitzer des Eiscafés blieb neben Pawol stehen und bedachte mit einem wissenden, düsteren Blick.  
„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Sir“, raunte er Pawol mit gesenkter Stimme zu und schenkte auch dem Jungen einen angewiderten Blick, „Sonst rufe ich die Polizei.“  
Pawol bedankte sich höflich für die Warnung, drückte dem Mann ein paar zerknitterte Rubel in die Hand, ehe er den Straßenjungen am Oberarm packte und mit sich zog.

Pawol wusste nicht warum er all das tat. Es verstieß gegen all seine Prinzipien, die er sich über die Jahre so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte.

Warum gab er en Jungen nicht an der nächsten Polizeistelle ab?  
Warum verständigte er nicht das Jugendamt?  
Warum schleifte er das Straßenkind stattdessen mit zu sich nach Hause?

Vielleicht weil er wusste, wie kalt und brutal Polizisten sein konnten.  
Vielleicht weil er wusste, weil er durch Yuri wusste, wie überlastet das Jugendamt war.  
Vielleicht weil er wusste, wie kalt der nächste Winter werden würde und er nicht daran schuld sein wollte, dass jemand die verschneite Leiche des Jungen in einer verdreckten Gasse fand.  
(Vielleicht weil der Junge den gleichen leeren Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, den Pawol zu sehr an auf dem Schlachtfeld traumatisierte Kameraden erinnerte.)

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt die nächste Woche zu planen und sich endlich an ‚Krieg und Frieden‘ zu setzen. Doch nun saß er hier mit dem dürren Jungen an seinem zerkratzen Küchentisch und trank viel zu starken Tee.  
Es sollte in den nächsten Jahren zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung werden.


End file.
